Many users operate devices, such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop, with third-party applications and first-party applications. A first party application may refer to an application that is provided by the same developer as an operating system. A third party application may refer to an application that can be installed and operate on a device with the operating system, but is from a different developer. Thus a programed authored by the same provider as the operating system may be deemed a first party application.
A user may have a user account that is associated with the first-party applications and a separate user account for a third-party application. In some instances, a third-party application may seek to utilize one or more of the features provided by a first-party application. However, to obtain such access, the user may be required to provide user credentials and/or to approve the use of the first-party application or service by the third-party application. If the user has several different third-party applications installed on a device, it may become tedious to approve each of the third-party applications. Further, it may not be desirable to have the first-part application provider know the credentials (e.g., user name, password) of the third-party application or vice versa.